Flicker of Hope
by Manifestation
Summary: Jade has been treating Tori even harsher than usual. To make things worse, Tori's in love with Jade! and Cat? Cat's just being Cat. Catorade! Mostly Jori with a dash of Cabbie. R
1. Why You and I aren't Us

**The amount of Catorade on this site is very depressing, so I decided to write this. It's also a breath of fresh air from the writer's block from my other story. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, or . .**

**Tori's POV:**

Here I am again, sitting in my bathroom, crying because of her. She's been treating me worse these last few months, and it's not even the insults, constant physical abuse, or rumors she'd been spreading that makes me feel this way, it's the fact that I'm in love with her, and can never have her. Every little shove, trip, or comment about me she makes, is just another reminder that she will never feel the same way as I do about her. It's the worst feeling in the world, and lately as the assaults get worse and worse, so does my attitude. My friends and family notice my depression, but I can't explain it to them. No one can understand how I feel. And it's all because of Jade West.

I wipe away the remaining tears from my eyes and decide it's time I get out the bathroom. I open the door and see Trina standing in front of me with a bunch of beauty products in her hands.

"Tori! What were you doing? You've been in there for fifteen minutes!" she briefly stops talking, so I assume her question wasn't rhetorical. She proves me wrong when I open my mouth to answer and she cuts me off. "Don't you know that I need a certain amount of time to get my face looking this good?" she motions to her face with her finger to emphasize. I had to admit, whatever she uses makes her face glow. Trina's complexion was definitely her best quality.

"I'm sorry," I say and rub my eyes. Trina notices this and her expression changes. She catches on to the fact that I was crying and decides to not be so angry about the situation.

"Well, try not to take up my beauty time" she says in a much softer voice. I nod and move out her way. She awkwardly ducks her head and heads inside. I hate how my sister and parents act around me knowing about how I feel, but it's better than them constantly trying to figure out why I'm always sad. Like it was the first week this all started.

Its getting late so I decide to just go to sleep, but before I do I always go on TheSlap every night. Also as a part of my vague tradition, I check Jade's profile to see if she has posted any new pictures. To my delight she has 11 new posts in the past 12 hours. I examine each picture intently before deciding on what I like most, then I print out pocket sixed versions of the one's I choose. My favorite tonight is a picture of her glaring into the camera with a bagel in hand wearing a short vest that reveals her belly button piercing and pleasingly tight leather pants. I shut off my laptop and lay in my bed, still clinging on to my newly obtained pictures. Staring at the beautiful pale face, in these pictures gives me a sudden yet brief burst of happiness. All I can think of while admiring these pictures is the pain and misery she puts me through every day. I feel the tears fall slowly down my cheek, and I literally cry until I fall asleep.

I wake up the nest morning and force myself out of bed, I find a blue robe and put it on before going downstairs for breakfast. I can hear some lite conversation form downstairs as I turn the corner, but as they notice me coming down, they all grow quiet. I'm starting to have that effect on people these days. I get to the kitchen and open the fridge, I don't feel like making a big breakfast, so I just take out the milk and pour myself a bowl of cereal. I sit down with my bowl at the table. Most of my meal is eaten in silence, until my dad decides to speak up.

"Tori?" he clears his throat before speaking. I look up, not saying a word

"Your family is worried about your depression, you never smile anymore, you do things just to barely get by, and you've been crying excessively in the most random places." He finishes and looks at me for a reply. I can't pick the right words to say, I would give anything to just be happy, but it's never that simple. I drop my spoon into my bowl and face my look up to my dad, who looks genuinely concerned and worried.

"I'm fine dad," I lie "I just have a lot on my plate lately." I pick back up my spoon and continue eating. My dad hangs down his head back to his coffee in defeat, so my mom decides to say something.

"Honey," she begins "we've decided it would be best if you started taking antidepressants." I look up at her confused a little angry at her suggestion.

"Mom, I'm not depressed, I'm just a little overworked. Can't you just trust that?" I asked defensively

"Tori please," tears begin to form in her eyes. "We want to help you, no one likes seeing you like this." I start to say something to retaliate her statement, but Trina cuts me off.

"No one wants to be around you anymore, you always kill the mood." she states honestly. Her statement sends me over the edge.

"I can't believe my own 'loving' family won't believe me when I tell them I'm okay!" I get up and rush upstairs back to my room. From the top of the staircase, I hear my dad call out my name and my mother sobbing faintly. I reach my room and lock the door behind me. The anger causing tears to form in my eyes. I angrily throw off my robe and change into the clothes I had set aside for school today. I selected a black vest with a cream jacket and skinny jeans. I zip my jacket down under my chest to reveal a little cleavage, hoping Jade will notice. Can't blame someone for trying. I couldn't possibly face a whole car ride with Trina after what just happened, so I decided to just take a bus to school today.

I head downstairs and out the door. Thankfully, everyone had finished eating and were now getting ready to go there separate ways out the house. The bus ride to school was very uncomfortable and noisy. At one point, a motivational speaker got on the bus and started going on and on about how self-faith can overcome all obstacles. It lasted most of the bus ride and I of course had to be the unfortunate one he chose to stand next to the entire trip.

When I get to school, first period had already started. I had no good excuse for being late so I just head to Sikowitz's class, with a late mark on my semester's record. A great addition to the way my day has been so far. I open the door to the classroom and Sikowitz's was now in the middle of some important acting exercise. I take my usual seat at the front of class and listen as our teacher continues his lesson. This is pretty much how things go on for the rest of the day, until I meet up with our usual gang for lunch. I was having a pretty bad day and wasn't really hungry, but I'd take the smallest excuse to be around Jade.

"Hey Tori," Andre says to me as I sit down with my food.

"Hi" I answer politely. Beck and Andre start a conversation about what paint job Beck should give his new car or something and Robbie continues desperately flirting with Cat, through which Cat obliviously starts some story about the time she tried a deep fried oreo for the first time. Jade just sits there, quiet and reserved, as she usually has been since her break up. I scoot over to her and try to start a conversation, knowing exactly how its going to end.

"Hi Jade" I say with a smile. She looks up at me from her ceaser wrap and frowns.

"Why are you dressed like a Playboy reject?" she asks referring to my jeans and chest." I blush and look down, fighting the smile that tries to form on my face. At least she noticed.

"Do you like it?" I ask playfully. She looks at me and hums as if she's deep in thought.

"It's okay," she says after a while. "but I think you should cover up a bit. She takes the pizza I was eating from its tray and slaps it on my chest. Hard.

I squeal in pain, and peel the pizza off my skin. The whole table looks to us in shock to Jade's sudden attack. The combination of pain and embarrassment causes tears to once again stream down my face.

"Awh, you're crying already?" she asks with a smirk. "I haven't even hurt you yet." she grabs the nearest fork and stabs it into my ribs until my skin penetrates. I immediately stand up and look at her with wide fearful eyes before turning to walk away.

"And if you ever try to sit that close to me again, I will break your arms." she yells from her table.

I stop running when I get to the janitor's closet. I open it and go inside, to begin my deeply sorrowful crying session. After a few minutes of thinking about Jade and all the pain she's put my through, I hear the door open. I gather my things from off the floor and wipe my eyes before the person enters in. I look up and see a flash of bright red slips through the door.

"There you are!" Cat sings once she's completely in the closet.

"Cat, you were looking for me?" I asked puzzled.

"Of course silly," she playfully pushes mu shoulder. "You're my friend and I wanted to see if you were okay." I smiled, I guess I could really use a friend right now.

"Jade stabbed you really hard, does it hurt?" she asks nervously. I didn't even remember the sharp pain in my side until Cat brought it back up. I pulled unzipped my jacket and pulled up my vest, sure enough, there was blood streaming down my side from the wound.

"Wow, that looks really bad!" she says with her hand held up to her lower lip." I know the janitor keeps a first aid kit in here somewhere." She looks around the shelves until she finds a box filled with cloths and bandages. She took a cloth out of the box and dampened it with the sink by the door.

"Cat, how'd you get so good at this?"

"My brother loves climbing trees, except he's not really good at it, so my mom decided that if he's ever with any of us alone, we should all know how to give first aid." She giggles at the end of her story.

"Oh," I reply

"Here, this may sting a little." She says before spraying something she found in the box on my wound.

"Shit!" I say and Cat flinches, I've never really cursed in front of her before, except in situations like this when I've just been through unexpected pain.

"Sorry" I say with a smile.

"It's okay," she smiles back. "Now I'm going to put this large band aid in your skin." She says and takes out a slightly bigger than normal bandage.

"That should do it." She says and sits up to look at her work. "Oh! I almost forgot something." she says.

She leans down and slowly puts a soft tender kiss on my side. My toes curl at the contact. As she removes her head, the bell rings signaling the end of lunch,

"Well, I guess I better get to class, later Tor!" she says and skips out of the room. Cat really is an amazing friend.

My encounter with Cat gave me the courage to go throughout the day, until I saw the little note that Jade had left for me on my locker in red ink. On my locker, she had spray-painted the word 'Skank' in big bold letters. I gasp at the sight in horror as I back away slowly from my locker. I stumble backwards into Jade, who has a devious smirk on her face.

"I see you've seen my little note." She says in an icy tone. I look back to my locker than back at Jade. It's a good thing school had ended because I had already dashed out the school. I ran until my legs couldn't take it anymore and I collapsed on the street. I lay there for a moment seeing as no one was around to see me. I kept thinking about today, about how Jade made fun of me and hurt me, and no one did anything to stop her. Except Cat, she truly is my best friend. I get up and look through my bag to find change for the bus. I get home and Trina is on the couch watching tv and eating a taquito. She notices me smiling and decides to acknowledge me.

"Hey little sister, have a good day at school?" she asks looking up briefly from the screen.

"Yep!" I answer and head upstairs to my room.

The rest of the day wasn't so bad. For the first time in months, my family had actual had a normal dinner conversation! Dad told us about his day at work and about some jerk that tried to rob a video game store, and Trina did most of the talking about a play she thinks she's getting a part for. I was actually enjoying myself for a while. The conversation went downhill, when my mother asked me about my day at school. My mood change was evident but I didn't want to ruin this for everybody so I just said a simple 'okay' and moved on.

After dinner, I took a shower, still thinking about the day I had and the mean things Jade said and did. When I was finished, I put on some fresh clothes and turned on my laptop. I got to the slap and saw Jade had posted two new pictures. I smiled and clicked on her profile to check them out. One was of her smiling and licking a red liquid off of a fork. I was confused for a minute until I saw that she was outside the school during lunchtime in this picture. It also occurred to me that this was the same fork she had used to stab me and that it was my blood she was licking. Nevertheless, she looked amazingly cute in this picture so I printed it out. The next picture was of my locker after she spray-painted it. Seeing this picture brought back so many painful gushing back to my mind, and I immediately shut off my laptop.

I lay down in my bed and pull up my covers, still with my newly obtained picture in hand. I stare at her and my blood on the fork. Then I slide my hand down the side of my back until I feel the bandaged wound Jade inflicted with her fork. I lick my lips and start to get really turned on. Call me a masochist, by I love the lingering pain Jade left on me. I pull of my panties without removing my sheets and start rubbing my clit while still staring at her picture.

" Ohhhh" I moan as my wrist movements get faster. I eventually start getting wet ant insert a finger into myself, thinking back on how Jade commented on my outfit today.

"J-Jaaaade" I pump my finger in and out of my cunt. My walls tighten around my finger and I insert another into myself. I also think back to Jade taking the fork and slowly piercing it through my skin.

"Oh Jade, why do you do these things to me?" I ask the picture in my hand and plunge my fingers harder into myself. I think of all the dirty things I would do to her to get back at her for all the years of torture she put me through. Most of them of course would be really painful on her end. The thought of these actions get me there and I pump into myself harder and faster as I climax unto my fingers and all over the bedspread.

"Oh Fuck Jade" I whisper gently as my juices finish flowing out unto the bed. I raise my fingers to my mouth and lick my own cum off my fingers. Resembling the beautiful goth in my picture. I kiss the picture goodnight and rest it on my nightstand, and then I close my eyes and blissfully drift off to sleep.

**Well that was a big start. Thanks for reading. Tell me if I did good.. or if I didn't.. or if you think I should just delete the whole thing… I could do it, if it's not good enough…. Yeah so review!**


	2. Worst Day Ever?

**I didn't think I'd get so much positive feedback for chapter one! Thank you to those who managed to take the time to read this.**

**Disclaimer: How does one actually 'own' something anyway? If you think about it, we're all owned by society.**

**Tori's POV:**

I wake up the next morning feeling refreshed and even kind of happy. I went to sleepy pretty early so I woke up earlier than everyone else. I use the extra time to get everything ready. I start by picking out my clothes. I pick out a pair of skinny jeans, a purple vest and a zebra patterned shirt. Trina promised to take me to school today so I have plenty of time before she wakes up. I haven't eaten that much lately so I decide to make a huge breakfast for myself. It might sound a little selfish, but I don't have THAT kind of time.

After I eat, I go upstairs and do whatever it is I can think of in the bathroom, I had to hurry and finish before Trina wakes up. The moment I finish, I rush into my room as Trina wakes up. I mentally applaud myself for getting out of the bathroom in time. I put on my clothes and go outside and wait in Trina's car, it wasn't a long wait. Trina had woken up late and had to hurry out of the house. The drive to school was pretty silent, Trina tried making casual conversation but just gave up and turned on the radio. We got to school and I immediately head to my locker, I couldn't afford being late again. As I'm getting the last of my books into my bag, I see Cat from the corner of my eye skipping towards me.

"Hey Tori!" she says sounding chipper than usual, I didn't think it was possible either.

"Hi Cat" I reply with a smile.

"Did you hear Jade got detention for a week?" she asks before grabbing my arms and bouncing in place.

"For what?" I look to her, anxious to hear the answer.

"For spray painting that bad word on your locker," she says in a puzzled tone. "It would have been longer but no one else saw when she stabbed you yesterday." She adds. My entire mood changed, Jade's going to hate me even more now that I got her in trouble. I try not to think about it too much because I know it will make me cry, and I'm in public. Cat looks at me sadly with her big brown eyes.

"You look sad" she observes. "I thought you would be happy because Jade got in trouble." I think about what she said and maybe I should be happy, even though I love her, she's a horrible person who deserves whatever comes her way.

"No, you're right Cat," I say after a few seconds. "I guess I felt bad for her, but now I'm over it. Let's get to class." I say trying to change the subject.

"kay kay" she happily agrees and we both walk to class.

We don't see Jade for whatever reason all day, so the rest of our gang had lunch together. I couldn't believe the difference not having her around made on me. I was laughing and having normal conversations. It almost made me wish Jade wasn't around more often. Almost. Beck and I were sitting next to each other across from Cat and Robbie, with Andre in between. Beck took one bite of his hot dog and twisted his face in disgust.

"Needs mustard," he says after he forces down the bite he just took. "I'm gonna go get some." As he gets up, my bag which had been sitting in between us, fell off the seat and everything flew out.

"Oh, sorry Tori, let me get those." He offers to pick them up as a horrifying memory enters into my mind.

"It's okay, I got them." I say with a nervous smile and try picking up everything faster than he does. Just as I thought I got all of them Beck picks up a picture and examines it.

"Um, Tori, what is this?" he asks and turns the picture to me, revealing the picture of Jade I had 'borrowed' the night before. It was covered in lip stick stains from the little make out session I had with it before bed. I was embarrassed beyond words. Everyone had different reactions. Robbie gasped, Andre squinted at the picture and Cat held her hand to her lips to try and hold back a giggle. Tears once again welled up in my eyes. I grabbed the picture and tried thinking of something to say. My mouth opens but the words won't come out. I grab my stuff and run back inside the school. I'm sick of always running away. This time I hid in the bathroom and tried distracting myself with my phone. I didn't want to think about what just happened and start crying again, so I went on the slap. By habbit, I went on Jade's profile. It had a new update.

_-Got detention for a week because of a certain someone. Skipping school to think on how to make that person pay!_

_Feeling: Wazzed off_

After reading this, I couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

I didn't talk to anyone throughout the rest of the day. Especially not Cat, she was the last person I expected to laugh at me. At least she was kind enough to do it discreetly. Trina waited for me in the parking lot. I was lucky I got to her car before breaking my five minute limit. This time Trina didn't even try to say something, she could sense that I was in no mood for talking. We got home and I went straight to the bathroom and took a shower. I had done enough crying for one day. So I was trying to do anything to keep myself busy. I did homework for a few hours until Mom came home and made dinner. Dad had to work late, so it was just the three of us. There was an awkward, depressing silence during dinner. I hate doing this to my family, but there's not much I can do about it. After dinner, I watched t.v. until I got tired, then headed to my room to sleep.

The next day at school, people had been whispering and snickering about me all morning. I guess word spread about my picture of Jade. I just pretended to ignore them, but I felt hurt all day. To make things worse, Jade was back in school and I had been avoiding her all day. During History class, I saw Jade sitting in the front of the class, naturally I sat in the back. Class had already begun and we were told to start a quiz and be as silent as possible. I purposely chose to sit across the room from Cat but she doesn't take the hint and sneaks over to sit next to me while the teacher isn't looking. At least this is the last class of the day. She smiles at me and I politely smile back. I turn back to my work, but from the corner of my eye, I see Cat biting her lower lip and looking upward in deep thought. After a few seconds, she faces me.

"What did you say Tori"? she say it so loud, she almost yelled. Her sudden outburst startles me and I look up to the teacher quickly in fear. As expected, she turned to us and looks up from her newspaper.

"I didn't say anything!" I try to convince her before she says something.

"Tori, Cat, you know the rules." She says sternly

"Yeah but-"

"You both get detentions today after school."

"Yay!" Cat says and the whole class looks to her in confusion.

"I mean not yay."

Our teacher shakes her head and returns to her paper. I hang my head in defeat and shoot a glare towards Cat, who shrieks and hides her face in her hands in return. The bell rings a couple minutes later. After picking up the last of my things and standing up, I see Jade towering over me, with a devious look on her face.

"Hello Tori." The way she says my name sends a wave of pleasure surging through my body. It takes all I have in me not to grab her and kiss her fiercely.

"Jade." I reply nervously. She looks down my body and stops at the bandaged area from yesterday that was showing slightly through the material of my shirt.

"Awh did I do that?" she asks sweetly and gently rubs the area. Her careful strokes feel amazing. I lean back on my desk as a soft moan escapes my lips. I open my eyes and Jade smirks at me before looking at her watch. "I should go now, see you at detention." Before she leaves she jabs her finger into the spot she had previously been so tender with. A tear streams down my eye as I make a low yelp in pain. Jade smiles at this and walks away. I can't believe I have to spend three hours with her alone. At least Cat will be there. Speaking of which, I have a bone to pick with her! I head down the hall towards the library but first I stop at Cat's locker, where I find her emptying her books into it.

"Cat?" I yell once I'm in earshot.

"Hi Tori!" she says happily. I look at her angrily.

"Why did you get us detention?" I ask impatiently

"Because you like Jade." I blush and try to cover up my embarrassment with more anger. I bring a finger to my lip and motion for her to be quiet.

"So?"

"So I thought that maybe if you two were alone together, you two could talk to each other and maybe Jade won't hate you anymore." She says with a giggle. That really wasn't a bad idea, especially after avoiding her all day, I would love to spend some more time with her. I can't believe Cat thought it up.

"Well it would have been nice if you had let me in on the idea." I reply with a little anger still laced in my voice.

"You would've said no." That's true. "And I thought about it right before it happened so there wouldn't have been time anyway." I close my eyes and exhale deeply.

"Well since you already got me into this, I might as well go along with it." I try to hide my excitement by still portraying an angry semblance.

"kay kay!" she jumps and dashes off. "See you in the library!" she yells from the end of the hallway. I smile a little at her burst of energy and sent Trina a quick text telling her to leave without me. I exhale once more before looking up and heading to what waits for me in the library.

**Sorry for the lack of excitement in this chapter. To make up for it, the next update will be really soon. I already have ideas for the next chapter and planned to combine them into this one^, but I didn't want it to be one looong chapter so the detention scene is continued in chapter 3.**


	3. Take Me Home Tonight!

**Thanks for the reviews. Your comments and criticism really helped to encourage me to keep writing. This chapter will be half lemon half fluff. A fluffy lemon.**

**Disclaimer: Do I look like Dan Schneider? Yeah you're right, honest mistake.**

**Jade's POV:**

I get to the library and throw my bag by my usual seat. I sit down and see Vice Principal Dickers rocking back in his chair with his usual stern, miserable look. I smile back at him and wave, causing him to stand up abruptly and walk over to my seat and glare at me.

"Well, well, well" he says with a grin. Looks who's back in detention."

"Yep, I just missed it here so much." I reply sweetly.

"Zip it, Creepazoid!" he shouts. "You and the other preturds are going to sit here until 6 and try to figure why you're here this time." Cat and Tori enter the room as he's talking. "I'll be back soon to make sure you three aren't fooling around." With that he turns and leaves the room. Cat skips over to the seat across the room from me and Tori glances at me nervously and sits a few seats away from me. She should be nervous considering all what I'm about to do to her. I stand up and slowly walk over to Tori's chair, who awkwardly tries to avoid looking at me.

"So prissy little Tori got in trouble." I begin with a small grin and lean over her desk. "Had to be something pointless and mediocre like talking in class." She turns to me and looks me in the eyes, rubbing her lips together.

"What do you want from me Jade?" she asks me with a look of sadness and fear in her eyes. I stand up and forcefully push her off her chair. Her head knocks against the wall and she grabs it in pain. I step over the chair in front of me and kneel down to her level grabbing her shoulders roughly.

"What, I want is for you to pay for getting me into detention." I say through gritted teeth. I know it's not really her fault I'm here now but dammit I hate this girl! She gets everything she's ever wanted handed to her. She's never experienced true pain, sorrow or grief. I'd gladly be the one to help her receive this experience.

"Jade stop!" Cat yells from her seat.

"Stay out of this Cat!" I yell back without turning my gaze on Tori. She looks back at me with her lips parted and her eyes widened. I smirk back at her and slap her hard across the face. She lands face-down on the floor. She immediately grabs the side of her face that I hit, which is now red from the hit. Cat runs over to us and pulls me off of Tori. "Cat, what do you think you're doing?" I ask her.

"I'm tired of seeing you two always fighting." She says with a straight face. "You're my best friends and I just want you to be happy." I've never seen Cat this serious. I look at Tori who is now standing silently while still rubbing her bruised cheek. "I want you two to talk to each other and work things out." I scoff at her suggestion.

"I have nothing to say to her." I say with a slight pout.

"Well I have something to say to you." Tori says and approaches me. "I know you've never liked me and it really hurts that no matter how much I try, you never show any signs of ever feeling any different about me. I'm not asking you to change, or anything but, I just want to know why you hate me." She finishes with a sigh and I could hear the emotion and sadness is her voice. She's always been so nice to me and all I've ever done is return it with hatred. She doesn't deserve me treating her like this.

"You really want to know, Vega?" I look to her and her head nods in anticipation. "Beck was the only person I've ever loved, and he was the only one who I felt ever loved me." Both Cat and Tori's eyes squint in confusion, so I continue. "After he broke up with me, I felt that no one could ever truly loved me again, and that filled me with even more hate and anger. Seeing you being all happy and loved made my hatred for you grow and I just started taking it out on you. But now, after hearing how much me treating you like this bothers you, I realize you don't deserve this. You don't deserve me." My voice dies out towards the end. She wanted to know why I hated her, there it was. It sounds shallow and selfish, but it was genuinely how I felt.

I look back up at Tori, whose eyes were starting to water. She looked like she was trying to say something, but instead clasped her arms around me in a tight hug. A part of me wanted to push her off of me and scream at her for even trying to hug me. The part of me that hates her. Instead, I found myself embracing the hug, and slowly hugged her back. I saw Cat from the corner of my eye, and she had a bright smile on her face.

"Awww," she says sweetly as I break the hug. "Tori, isn't there something else you have to tell Jade?" she asks with a giggle. I look to Tori and narrow my eyes, waiting for her to respond. She looks to Cat and chuckles nervously.

"Not now Cat!" she says with a smile and clenched teeth. I sigh and turn to Tori.

"Come on now, Tori, it's your turn to share." I say with a smirk.

She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "Okay, but I want you to sit down for this." I roll my eyes, but impatiently obey. She closes her eyes before beginning. "Jade, I love you," my eyes widen as she says this. It's a good thing she told me to sit down. "I've loved you since the first time you and Beck broke up and how you trusted me to take care of everything for you, but then you started treating me so horribly and I just felt so crushed. I just felt like I wanted to die, life wasn't worth living when the girl I'm so desperately in love with hates me." She stops talking and tears start to stream down her face, since her eyes were already wet.

She looks up to me for my reaction. Her words definitely surprised me, but I didn't feel anything more but touched and stupid. I've been treating the one person on the planet who currently loves me like trash. I almost lost that amazing feeling. The feeling of being in a loving relationship with someone who actually treats me the way I want to be treated. I lift my hand up to Tori's cheek, she flinches and close her eyes. She thinks I'm going to hit her again. I wouldn't blame her, normally I would if someone I had previously hated me told me they loved me. But what I did took her by an even bigger surprise. I brought my face closer and a wet smack was heard as I pushed my lips softly against hers. She immediately kisses back. The passion and intimacy of the kiss is something I've been missing for so long now. It didn't bother me that she was a girl, I knew that I could grow to love her back if she gave me the chance, witch I'm sure she would. I break the kiss after a few seconds. Tori bites her lip and looks up at me with a smile.

"That was amazing." She pants. "Does this mean you like me now?" I haven't seen her face light up like this in a long time. It gives me a pleasing feeling knowing I'm the one who caused it.

"I'll learn." I say with a smirk and begin stroking her hair. She smiles back to me and snuggles up under my arm.

"Yay! You two are together now!" Cat shrieks and pulls us into a group hug. I wince at first but embrace the hug. Cat just has a way of making people happy. She lets go of us after a minute or so and I go back to stroking the hair of my new girlfriend. She continues to rest on my shoulder in pleasure. We stay like this for about fifteen minutes just getting comfortable with each other. The three of us soon begin talking. Tori about her life at home while she was depressed, me about basically the same thing, and Cat's life was apparently going pretty well, but she always managed to find something to talk about. After a few hours of talking and 'cuddling' (man I hate that word) with Tori, we start to get bored.

"Hey what time is it?" Tori asked looking up from her feet.

Cat checks her pear phone for the time. "It's almost five." She replies.

Tori and I groan in unison. "There's no way I can stay here for another hour!" she says in her generic upset voice. I try to soothe her by running her back and a devious look spreads across my face.

"Let's break out."

**Cat's POV:**

"But what if we get caught?" I say in response to Jade's idea.

"We won't get caught," Jade says to me. "We've snuck out of here before."

"Yeah, but that was to go to my locker for tacos!" Tori replies. "There's no way we could leave without Vice Principal Dickers noticing."

Jade sighs. "Would you rather stay here for another hour?"

"No, but what if-"

"Just trust me." Jade grabs Tori's hand and squeezed it lightly.

"Okay." Tori replied with a small smile. They're so cute together!

Jade gets out of her chair and motions for us to follow after making sure the coast was clear. Tori and I slowly and quietly follow her. Jade walks ahead of us confidently until she hears a voice. She quickly motions for us to go behind the corner. Her head is peaking out and she is now listening for any footsteps.

"I told you I wanted mustard on my hotdog!" We hear a voice say.

"Yes Helen, right away ma'am." The other voice replies. Vice Principal Dickers comes out shortly after and we pull our heads back in. "Crazy old witch." We hear him mutter. This makes me giggle and Jade shushes me with her finger. When he's completely out of view, we make our way down the hall and out the front door.

"There now was that so hard?" Jade asks Tori and puts an arm around her waist.

"No I guess not." Tori replies and gives Jade a quick peck on the cheek. We make our way to Jade's car and get inside. Jade of course in the driver's seat, Tori in the passenger's seat and me in the back.

"So where are we going?" Jade asks looking turning towards Tori.

"Let's go to my house." She suggests. "My parents won't be there to bother us and Trina got invited to some party."

"Yeah a pig party." Jade muttered under her breath, but was still loud enough for us to hear. Tori shoved Jade playfully and looked a little upset.

"Trina is not ugly." She says defensefully. Jade just nods and starts driving out the parking lot.

"What's a pig party?" I ask quizzically.

"Something you'll definitely never go to." Tori says to me with a smile.

After a few minutes of driving, Tori and Jade start talking again. I've never seen them so happy around each other. I didn't really hear any of the conversation, because I was on my phone. I had just logged into the slap to update my profile:

_-I just broke out of detention with Tori and Jade, but I have a feeling I'll be back. They say criminals always return to the scene of the crime._

_Feeling: Naughty_

I put my phone back into my pocket as we pull into Tori's driveway. We open our doors in unison and Tori walks ahead of us to unlock her door. Once inside, Jade immediately gets comfortable and lies down on the coach.

"Make yourself at home." Tori says sarcastically. Jade smirks and turns to Tori.

"So how do you plan on entertaining us?" She asks. Tori hums and walks across the room.

"Let's watch t.v.!" I suggest. Jade shrugs and Tori grabs the remote from the coach.

She turns it on and CSI starts showing. I usually hate this show, it gets too bloody. I still watch it though and I soon get pretty interested in it until a commercial break pops up, I look over to Tori and Jade who use the extra time to make out. I've seen people kiss before, but Tori and Jade do it so passionately like they both need to feel more from each other but just couldn't get enough. The show comes back on and Tori breaks the kiss, leaving a confused and slightly angered Jade. Tori looks towards me and scoots over.

"Y'know Cat, I almost forgot to thank you for getting me and Jade together. I'm the happiest I've ever been and I owe it all to you." She opens her arms and pulls me into a hug. "I seriously owe you one." She says into my ear.

Jade overhears this and turns to us. "I know how you can make it up to her." She says with her classic devious look.

"Really, how?" I ask excitedly. Jade leans towards Tori's ear and whispers something into it. Tori looks away at Jade in disgust.

"Are you serious?" she asks. Jade nods with a grin still showing on her face. Tori mouths something to Jade to clarify if she heard her correctly. I couldn't make out the words but it looked like she was saying 'a treestump?' whatever she said Jade nodded in agreement again and grabbed Tori's hand.

"Please?" she begged." If not for Cat then at least for me?" she looked at Tori with wide saddened eyes and pouted. "What about all that stuff you had planned for me that you told me about in the car?" Jade says with a wink. So that's what they were talking about.

"I don't know," Tori replies. "If we're going to do this, I kinda want you all to myself." Jade squeezes Tori's hand.

I look back and forth from Jade to Tori. "I'm confused. What does Jade want to do?" I ask Tori.

Jade looks at me and smiles. "Why don't we let Cat decide?" she asks and walks over to me.

"Cat's not going to kn-"

"Shh!" Jade shushes Tori and puts one of her hand on my shoulder.

"Hi!" I sing to Jade. She smiles at me and begins talking.

"Cat, how would you like it for me and Tori to make you feel really good.. down there." She says and looks towards my shorts. I didn't really understand her at first but then it started to make sense.

"Ohhh!" I say to Jade. "Sounds great!"

Both Tori and Jade's eyes grow when they hear my response.

**Tori's POV:**

This is really happening. I'm about to have a threesome with Jade and Cat. It's not like I've never thought about it, Cat was a pretty good looking girl, and we all know how I feel about Jade. I just didn't want to seem too eager, but I guess I might only have this one chance.

"Cat, have you ever even been with a girl before?" Jade asks, apparently still shocked.

Cat shakes her head and looks back to Jade. "No, but I've always thought Tori was super cute and you're really pretty too Jade!"

"Fine." I say effortlessly to Cat's response. Jade looks at me with her signature smirk.

"Then lead us to your room." She says quietly. Her voice gets me so turned on sometimes. I nod my head and begin walking upstairs, with Jade following. She has Cat's hand clasped in hers and she lets go once we reach my bedroom door. I take another deep breath before opening my room and closing back once the three of us were inside. We all remove our shoes and socks and Cat begins to look around.

"I love your room Tori" Cat says starry eyed. My room has cream colored walls and red carpet. The closet was adjacent to the dresser on the opposite side of my bed. My ceiling was littered with pictures of Katy Perry and musicians from the 90s. My bed is a queen sized which will be convenient in a few minutes. .

"Thanks, Cat" I reply to her with a smile.

"I've seen worse." Jade says reluctantly. "Let's get started." Jade doesn't waste any time as she pulls me in for a hard, wet kiss. I feel powerless under her grasp and I immediately kiss back. Her tongue forces its way into my mouth without warning and I moan deeply as it enters my mouth. Jade breaks the kiss and looks over to Cat.

"Awh, is someone feeling left out?" Cat blushes at Jade's playful tone and giggles as Jade walks up to her and slides her hands around her waist, pulling her into a slow, gentle kiss. Cat smiles into the kiss and reaches her hand up to remove Jade's loose fishnet top. Seeing my girlfriend make out with Cat gets me so hot. Jade breaks the kiss and brings Cat over to me.

"Okay, now I want you two to strip each other, but make a show out of it." Jade says with a grin. Cat and I happily oblige and I plant another hard kiss on Cat. I break the kiss for a moment to take her pink shirt off, revealing a purple bra. Cat takes the shirt from me and throws it aside. She then slides her hand up my waist and pulls my shirt off. She frowns when she sees that I'm wearing a vest underneath. Why did I choose to wear so many clothes today? I decide to speed things up by removing the vest myself along with my pants. Now I was just standing in my bright red underwear, the color matching Cat's hair. Jade purrs at the sight of me half-naked . I take Cat's waist and push her on to the bed. Catching her off guard, I grab the waist of her pants and roughly pull them down. Cat whimpers softly at the contact but then sits back up, only to have me push her back on the bed and continue our previous make out session.

"That's it, I have to get in this." Jade says as she removes her black shirt and steps out of her pants. She walked over to us and pushes me off of Cat. She smiles down at me and kisses my neck. I close my eyes and moan at the sensation. I lift my hands and unhook her dark blue bra. She sits back up to give a better view of her beautiful, firm breast. Cat sits up and watches as I cup one in my hand and massage it gently. I remove myself from under her and take the other breast into my mouth, swirling her light brown nipple around with my tongue. She closes her mouth and her lips part at the contact. She uses one hand to pull my head in closer to her chest before using them both to unhook my bra. Cat takes her bra off and crawls over to me. She begins to kiss the side of my body and uses her hands to caress my back, while I continue to suck Jade's breast.

She makes her way down to my panties and takes a quick glance at Jade's to see if hers were as wet. She then slowly removed them with a little of my help. I sit back up to give Cat a better view of my shaven pussy. She licks her lips at the sight. As Cat is about to shove her head in between my legs, Jade stops her and pulls her back.

"Not so fast Cat, Tori has to pleasure YOU first." She says with a wink to me. Cat agrees with a quick nod and sits on the edge of the bed. I kneel down in front of her and pull myself up to her boobs. I cup them both into my hands and rub them softly. Cat arches her head back in pleasure and holds the sides of my body. I feel Jade behind me. Grabbing my own tits and pinching my nipples. The feeling makes me gasp and I lean my head down slowly to start sucking Cat's breast, playing with the nipple in my other hand. Jade gets on all fours and starts to angrily and forcefully lick my lower lips. Her hard strokes on my clit feel amazingly good. I remove my mouth from Cat's breast and pull her head in for another hard kiss and moaning into her mouth from the pleasure Jade's is currently giving me. Jade's fierce licking stops but before she gets up she powerfully smacks my butt.

I yell out a low yelp and remove my lips from Cat's. Jade takes my spot knelt in front of Cat while I sit down next to her. Jade pulls off Cat's panties and stares hungrily and Cat's cunt. It was shaven, but some stumble had started to grow back. She immediately dove in and darted her tongue in and out of Cat's core. I watched as she moaned in pleasure before pulling her in for another kiss. She sticks her tongue in my mouth and our tongues begin to dance wildly with each other. Jade continues to suck Cat dry as she raises her hand to my pussy and inserts two fingers inside me. Cat and I are both moaning loudly at this point.

"Oh Jade, fuck me harder!" my words set her off and she thrusts into me deeper and harder. She removed her face from Cat after giving her one last lick and gave her full attention to pleasuring me. I continued to moan and grip the bedspread beneath me with each stroke she made into me. I turn my head and see Cat watching intently her hand started to glide downwards and she started rubbing her clit and biting her lower lip. Watching Cat touch herself to the sight of me getting fucked set me over the top and I orgasmed all over Jade's magic fingers. Jade greedily licked my juices from my legs and folds.

"How's it taste baby?" I ask her seductively.

"See for yourself." She grinned and shoved the two fingers she had just used in me into my mouth. I smiled at the familiar taste.

I found it unfair that I was the only one who had an orgasm so far so Jade and I switched positions. I spread out Jade's legs wider and removed her panties. I started to lick the perimeter of her pussy. She moaned through her closed eyes, enjoying the shockwave of pleasure surging throughout her body. Cat was next, with my face still glued to Jade's cunt, I stuck a finger into Cat, who screamed as my finger slid into her. I had no idea she'd be this tight. I remove myself from Jade for a second to see if Cat was okay, she told me yes and begged me to keep going. I aim to please. I slowly pulled my finger out partly then slid the whole thing in, keeping a steady motion. I return to Jade's awaiting pussy and shoved my tongue into her, darting in and out fiercely. This time, she held my face head to her to ensure of no more interruptions. Her hard grip gave me the surge of effort I needed to keep darting in and out of the two girls in front of me. After a few minutes, my neck started cramping up so knelt back up and started to finger Jade along with Cat.

"Oh baby, faster." Jade order and I flicked my wrist as fast as I could and inserted another finger into Cat.

"Ah, SHIT!" she yelled from the pain, I ignored her scream and kept plowing into her. Which she thanked me for in between gasps. She soon after hit her climax and asked me to stop. Jade, who saw her climax, hit her orgasm as well. Both my hands were covered in Cat and Jade's cum. I crossed my arms and put my hands into their faces so they could taste eachother. I grin widely as I begin my cleanup. I lick Cat's pussy clean and move on to Jade. I get up and collapse onto my bed, along with my two lovers. I'm positive none of us have experienced that much pleasure.

**Well this is just awful. I tried avoiding making one huge chapter but still ended up with this giant^! Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Review! And I will promise to update as soon as I come up with new ideas.**


	4. It's There, but It's lingering

**So... only four reviews for the last chapter? (Awkward) Thanks anyway to the people who did review. I had a lot of ideas for this chapter, but didn't want to get ahead of myself, so this chapter is going to be a filler.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own victorious, thanks for reminding me.**

**Tori's POV:**

The next morning I wake up extra early. I had set my pear phone to wake me up before everyone else so I could make breakfast for everyone. I sorta felt like I owed them from yesterday. I finish getting everything ready for school and walk downstairs with a huge grin on my face. I've never felt so happy. I'm dating the girl of my dreams and had an amazing time with her and Cat last night. After Jade left and took Cat home, I desperately wanted to call her but didn't want to seem too clingy. I had been happily enduring the time before I could see her again this morning, now I couldn't stop smiling.

I walked to the kitchen after tossing my bag to the couch to begin making breakfast. Mom had just gone shopping yesterday so we had plenty of groceries I could use. It takes nearly an hour and a half, but I finally finish. I lay down the platters of eggs, waffles, toast and fruit just as Dad comes downstairs in his big purple robe.

"Wow, what's all this?" he asks and motions to the food on the table.

"I made breakfast for everyone!" I reply happily and place a plate of sausages in front of dad. He looks at me suspiciously but then shrugs it off and sits down. We wait for mom and Trina to come downstairs before we start eating. We all enjoy to the food and Mom discreetly looks at me now and then to make sure I'm still smiling. While we're eating, I hear a car horn blast from outside the house.

"Oh, that must be my ride to school." I tell my parents before quickly finishing the remaining food on my plate.

"You got a ride? With who?" My mom asks with a concerned look.

"Jade." I mutter, but loud enough for them to hear me.

"Isn't she that mean girl who's always playing with scissors?" My dad asks to clarify.

"Yep, that's her." I reply with a nervous chuckle. "Bye mom and dad, see you at school Trina." I rush out of the house to avoid any further questions. I wouldn't mind them finding out about me and Jade, but I'm not ready to explain everything yet. I immediately spot Jade's pitch black car and open the passenger's seat.

"Good morning!" I say to her with a peck on the lips.

"You're peppier than usual today." Jade says with a smirk. "Did you miss me?" I smile back at her and I feel my cheeks start to get warm. I spend most of the drive watching Jade. Not in a creepy way, but in a casual lovey girlfriend way. Jade and I talked for some time, mostly about school, and she even stopped to get us both coffee. It was great to see her so nice to me. When we get to the school, Jade pulls into her usual spot, and grabs my hand to stop me from leaving.

"So," she says and grips her coffee cup. "Are we going to tell people about... this?" she looks down to my hand which is still clasped in hers.

"Well, I don't think they would be very surprised." I say shyly.

"What do you mean?" she asks as she releases my hand. I didn't want to answer her question, but I was trapped.

"Um, a few days ago, Beck accidently knocked over my bag, I had a few pictures of you in it covered in lipstick stains and everyone saw them, so they already know I like you." My heart was beating faster now in the suspense of waiting for her to respond.

"Oh," she says simply and takes a sip of her coffee. "Then what?"

"Well, the next day everyone started laughing at me and talking about me behind my back. It didn't bother me much, but it still hurt a little." I look back at Jade, who had just put back down her coffee.

"Really?" she looks a bit shocked. "Don't worry, no one would dare do that while I'm around." The corners of my lips curl upward again as I give Jade another quick peck on the cheek.

"Thanks Jade." I take another gulp of my coffee and leave the car. Jade gets out and locks the car behind her. She catches up to me and holds me hand. I blush at the contact. We enter the school together and were immediately assaulted with awkward looks and confused stares. Jade glares at the people looking at us and they immediately return to whatever they were previously doing. I smile up at Jade and give her hand a light squeeze. She walks me to my locker and releases my hand. She opens her mouth to say something, but Cat comes up to us and cuts her off.

"Hey!" she says in her usual bubbly tone.

"Hi, Cat." I reply with a smile. She's wearing an orange mini dress that hugs her body nicely. My eyes slowly drop down to further examine the curves of her body. I physically shake my head a little to knock myself out of my thoughts. I shouldn't be thinking of Cat like this anymore, last night was a one-time thing, besides it was just sex, it didn't mean anything. Did it?

"Have you guys seen Robbie?" she asks and breaks me out of my thoughts. I was about to ask why she was looking for Robbie when she looks past us and cuts me off.

"Oh! There he is" she says and walks in his direction. I don't know why, but I feet slightly angered at the sight of Cat greeting Robbie with a hug. I shrug it off and turn my attention back to Jade.

"I've got to get ready for class," she sighs "see you there." She walks away after giving me a soft, slow kiss on my lips. I smile and embrace the taste of coffee still lingering on my lips from Jade's kiss.

During class, Jade makes sure to sit extra close to me to ensure no one bothers me. Cat is sitting towards the front of the class, strangely close to Robbie. I try to hold back the look of disgust on my face and continue to wait for teacher. We sit for a few minutes before Sikowitz makes his usual entrance through the window.

"Good morning Students, I hope you all enjoy talking animal characters, because today, we-..." I drown out the rest of Sikowitz's talking and fix my attention on Robbie and Cat. Who were whispering incessantly about something.

I didn't have many classes with Cat or Jade until lunch. I met up with Jade and we took our seats next to Andre, Beck and Robbie. Andre and Beck stopped eating momentarily and gave us slightly confused looks. This lasted a few minutes and I could tell Jade was bothered.

"WHAT?" Jade yells suddenly and startles everyone at the table. Beck decides to speak up and clear his throat.

"Do you, uh, want to tell us what that's about?" He asks and waves his taquito in between us.

"What what is about?" I ask, urging him to continue

"You guys have been sittin' real close to each other all day." Andre says and narrows his eyebrows.

"Oh that," I reply casually. "Jade and I are dating." Andre chokes on his pizza and Beck drops his taquito in shock. Robbie and Rex just stare at us, wide-eyed and speechless.

"I'm sorry, what?" Beck asks and blinks a few times. "Y-you two are dating?" Jade nods with a smirk.

"Prove it" says Rex, "How 'bout you two show us a little PDA?" Jade's anger rushes back as she walks up to Robbie and twists both of Rex's legs off.

"REX!" Robbie yells to his limbless puppet. "Give back him back his legs!" Jade obliged and threw the arms back in Robbie's lap. As Jade sat back down, Cat walked in.

"Hi guys!" Cat yells and takes a seat next to Andre. We all reply a solemn 'hey' and go back to our food, except for Robbie, who gives Cat a personalized greeting.

"Hiya, Kitty Cat!" Cat giggles and winks at Robbie in response, which causes him to blush a little. I shoot Robbie an angry glare and he looks away in fear.

Most of us continue to eat and have our usual lunch conversation, except for Andre who is still trying to grasp the concept of me and Jade dating. I didn't eat or talk much either, I'm still trying to gather my thoughts about Cat. I couldn't understand it. I thought that all I wanted was Jade, but now I have her and I still feel incomplete. Why was I feeling so jealous of Robbie? It's not like there was anything to be jealous about anyway, I know they're just friends, and it shouldn't even matter, Cat and I are just friends too. I look up towards Jade, who smiles back at me a little. Damn she's beautiful. I'm so glad she's mine now. But why isn't she enough? I just wish I knew what was going on with me.

Jade looks at me and narrows her eyes, noticing I was in deep thought. She leans over to me and mouths a 'you okay?'. I nod and she shrugs and goes back to her lunch conversation. I wish I was okay, I have so many questions, and no way to get them answered. I have to know why I suddenly had these feelings for Cat. More importantly, I need to know more about what happened between the three of us last night.

"Jade, can I talk to you in private for a second?" I ask as I stand up abruptly. Jade groans loudly, but then looks up at me with a sad 'Really?' face. I nod and give a slight pull on her shoulder. She sighs and then follows me behind the school and in between some bushes. Jade stands in front of me and leans her back onto a tree, with her arms crossed and an impatient glare on her face.

"Well?" she asks a little loudly, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Um Jade, about what we did last night..." my voice trails off at the end as I try to figure out how to phrase the question.

"What, do you regret doing what we did?" her facial expression change to a more caring and curious state.

"No," I reply and shake my head. I'm at least sure of that much. "No definitely I'm glad we did what we did but, what did it mean?" Jade leans her head to the side in confusion. I guess I could've phrased that question better.

"Is this about Cat?" Her question catches me off guard and my head shoots up to look at her.

"How did you know?" I ask in almost a whisper.

Jade sighs sadly and looks down towards her feet. "Because I've been thinking the same thing too."

My head is racing now, I have so many questions. Did Jade suddenly have these same feelings for Cat too? What do we do about it? Should we tell her? I take a step closer and look straight into her dark green eyes.

"Jade, I had no idea you felt this way too." She looks slightly offened at my statement.

"What do you mean? Cat's my best friend, even though I might not show it sometimes. I'd hate to make her feel used."

"Oh!" I say with slight relief and a little disappointment. "That's what you've been thinking."

"Yeah," Jade replies in a slightly quizzical tone. "What did you think I was thinking?" My heart starts to race again, and I try to swallow the nervous lump in my throat.

"Oh, nothing." I reply, trying to avoid eye contact.

"Tori." She says simply and glares at me. "Don't think that just because we're dating now, that I won't break you like a twig."

I take a quick step back and awkwardly run my hand through my hair. "I think I like Cat." I blurt out suddenly. Jade's face falls and she uncrosses her arms.

"Oh," she replies in a marginally hurt tone. I can feel my heart break a little as I notice the disappointment on her face.

"No, Jade I still love you and I always will." I tell her as I take one of her hands and look into her eyes. She tenses at the sudden contact but slowly eases into my touch. She smiles up at me and I immediately smile back. "But ever since last night," I continue seriously, "I just can't stop thinking about her. I'm just really confused." I finish and give her a doleful look.

"Have you talked to Cat about it?" she asks trying to regain her composure.

"No, I thought about it but I doubt she'd understand, besides I wouldn't even know how to." I reply as I release her hand.

"Well maybe you should, just tell her everything you told me." she says with a shrug.

"You're right." I smile at Jade while putting my hands on her waist and pulling her in for a kiss. It feels soft and gentle at first until I feel Jade really get into it and start pushing herself into the kiss. Not wanting to break out into a full-on make out session behind the school, I reluctantly broke the kiss. "Since when did you become so wise?" I ask flirtatiously.

"I always have been," Jade replies with a smirk. "You've always just been too afraid of me to notice." She says before turning around and walking off. The bell rings signaling the end of lunch, I roll my eyes and go back to our table to retrieve my things.

Throughout the rest of the day I couldn't help but stare at Cat, and when she wasn't near me or in the same class as me, I'd always be thinking about her. I couldn't believe how hard I've fallen for her. It's just look how I felt about Jade, or rather how I still feel about her. After the last bell had rung, I tried to ignore the pace at which my heart was beating and went to look for Cat. As per usual, she was by her locker and smiling about something.

"Hi, Cat." I say with a lot less enthusiasm than usual.

"Hey Tori!" Cat's smile widens when she sees me, which calms me down a little.

"Um Cat, there's been something I've been meaning to ask you." At this point, Cat has finished from her locker and now has her full attention on me. The nervous feeling in my chest came rushing back. I started to notice things about Cat I had never noticed before. The way her big chocolate colored eyes sparkled, or the way her beautiful red hair flowed down gracefully from the side of her face.

"I-I wanted to"

I find it so hard to speak, she's looking at me with her eyes squinted slightly and her head leaned to one side, giving me a full view of her full, red lips. All I want to do is grab her and kiss her and never let go, but I can't, I love Jade, I'm positive I do, I couldn't do anything to hurt her.

"Tori?" Cat says my name in a sincere and concerned voice.

"I-I wanted to know if you wanted to do anything after school, or uh now, with me and Jade?" I noticeably cringe at my mistake. I couldn't believe what I had just done. There's no way I could survive being around Cat without feeling awkward around Jade.

"Sure!" she says as she bounces up and now repeatedly. "I'll meet you at Jade's car." With that, she left me there, mentally cursing myself for what I had just set myself up for.

**So apparently, one girl can't satisfy Tori. (Coughs loudly) *Whore* (Cough), ahem 'scuse me. As per usual, don't forget to review, and let's try to get back to our previous review range. I'm hoping for 30 by the next update!**


	5. There's Something About Cat

**So close yet so far from the set goal! I actually wanted to wait a day or two for some more reviews, but I love how this chapter turned out, so I wanted to post it as soon as possible! Enjoy. And to Catoradeluv72, "a heart big enough for two". That's some deep spin, I've never thought of it that way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious. Yet! I know a guy.**

**Cat's POV:**

I've been spending so much time with Robbie lately! I hadn't even noticed until he asked me if I wanted to play baby golf with him tonight. I had to tell him no, because Tori had asked me to do something first. He seemed so sad though. I hate making people sad.

I greet Jade and Tori with a hug and we all get into Jade's car in our usual spots. Jade pulls out of the parking lot and angrily muttered something through her teeth. I couldn't hear it, but Tori could and she nervously muttered something back to her. This went on for a few minutes and then Jade threw up her free hand that wasn't on the wheel in protest.

"Where are we going?" I ask once their quiet feud had ended.

"How about Nozu?" Tori suggested

"Don't you ever get tired of that place?" Jade asks coldly.

"Well, Mrs. Lee does freak me out sometimes, but it's a really cool place." Tori replies with a shrug. "And they have awesome sushi." She adds in once she finishes.

Jade just sighs in response and turns the exit to go to Nozu. When we get there, Jade gets out of her car and walks to the door, with us closely behind. She opens the door and Mrs. Lee walks towards us and smiles.

"Hi, welcome to Nozu!" Her smile flips into a frown once she sees us. "Oh, it's you people, come to hang my daughter from any more ceilings?" she asks sarcastically.

"Get over it lady, that was like a year ago." Jade says and takes a seat on the nearest barstool, without even glancing at Mrs. Lee. She scowls and throws three menus in front of us before walking away. I pick up the menu in front of me and begin reading it keenly.

"Yay! They have avocado rolls!" I say excitedly when I spot it on the menu. "One time, me and my mother where making avocado rolls, but I rolled the rice too fast so they came out-" I looked up from the menu and noticed Jade and Tori looking back at me. It almost felt weird having people actually listen to me for once. I continue the story and Tori laughs at all the funny parts, I could've sworn I even saw Jade chuckle now and then.

Once we had finished ordering, the waiter took our menus and left. I look back up at Tori and I notice her sweating and shaking like crazy. She was biting her lip and looking upward. She was obviously in deep thought about something. I wanted to ask her if something was wrong, but then a really cute guy with light brown hair walks towards us.

"Hey girls." He says and winks in my direction.

"Hi!" I reply and flirtatiously twirl my hair. Tori and Jade groaned in unison and looked away from him. He immediately caught on and turned his attention back to me.

"My name's Jake, what's yours?" he asked and leaned in closer in between me and Tori.

"I'm Cat," I reply and playfully flick his dogtags that were dangling from his neck. "and these are my friends Tori and Jade." I say and point out each one. Tori nervously looked back down and Jade vigorously broke the pair of chopsticks in front of her, making Jake flinch.

"So, Cat," he continued. "do you wanna come back to my table and maybe talk for a little while?" he asks with a smirk.

"Well, I guess I can-"

"Hey, Jake" Jade yells and cuts me off. "if you didn't already notice, the three of us are busy being alone right now, so why don't you just turn back around and sit alone in your empty booth?"

Jake just shoots Jade a look and trudges off back to his seat. "Why'd you tell Jake to go back?" I ask Jade with a pout.

"He uh- seemed pretty shady." Jade replied. "Stranger danger and all that." She shook her head and took a sip of her water.

"Oh okay!" I say with a giggle. Jade's so smart. I'm glad I have her to protect me.

**Jade's POV:**

What did I just do? Cat can take care of herself, why should I care who she flirts with? And furthermore, why do I actually care about what she says all of a sudden? All these questions start running through my mind as the waiter brings us our food. I look down at my plate and poke at the salmon filets in front of me. I'm not even sure why I ordered it, I usually hate salmon.

I look over to Tori, who seems to be enjoying her food and awkwardly ignoring having to look at Cat. She's so obvious, I don't see why she's so nervous, to talk to Cat of all people. Which honestly doesn't bother me at all, I knew she couldn't handle the simplicity of casual sex with me and Cat without overthinking it. I guess that's the price I have to pay for having such a dirty mind. Besides, it's not like I regret suggesting it. It was the most exhilarating thing I've ever experienced, and I wouldn't mind it happening again.

I just don't want to risk hurting Cat. She's pretty much the only person whose feelings I'd ever take into consideration, besides Tori. Which pretty much started yesterday, and as cliché as this sounds, the more time I spend with her, the more I like her. It helps a lot that she's already madly in love with me, but who can blame her? Anyway, back to Cat, I really hope we can-

"Jade?" Tori says and snaps me out of my thoughts.

"You okay? You looked like a zombie, and you ate your food really fast." She points out. Sure enough, when I look down, all that's left is a few grains of rice, I must have eaten it when my brain was on autopilot.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Are we ready to go?" They both nod in response. We all decide to split the bill and go back to my car. Tori barely says anything for the entire drive, leaving me and Cat to talk together. Cat of course doing most of the talking, and me just wishing I could tune her out like I used to, but feeling compelled to listen to her. When we get to Tori's house, she quickly gathers her stuff and tries to exit the car.

"Aren't you going to invite us inside?" I ask with a devious smirk. Tori makes a quick, almost unnoticeable glance towards Cat before responding.

"Um, I would, but I have a lot of homework to do." She says and her eyes wander in every direction. She's such a bad liar. "I promise I'll call you tonight though." She leans in and gives me a quick kiss. Cat comes out of the car and extends her arms to Tori, but she awkwardly waves at her and backs away, leaving a confused and slightly hurt Cat to slowly trudge to the passenger's seat.

After a few minutes of silent driving, Cat still has a solemn look on her face. "Something wrong Cat?" I ask, already knowing the answer.

She sighs "It's nothing." And begins twirling her red hair in between her fingers.

"Cat, I know you well enough to know that it's obviously something." I say in an annoyed tone. "So spill it."

"I don't think Tori likes me anymore." She says sadly.

'Well that's ironic.' I think to myself. Cat turns to me in confusion and I realize I voiced my thought out loud.

"What do you mean?" she asks in a soft and confused tone.

"Nothing," I reply with a headshake. "what makes you think that?"

"Well, like earlier today, when she asked if I wanted to hang out after school, she took so long to ask, it was like she didn't even want to." Her facial expression changes and now she's even sadder than before. "Then earlier in the restaurant, she wouldn't even look at me, and just now she wouldn't even hug me!" Tears start to stream down her face once she finishes. See what I mean? This is exactly what I thought would happen. She's way too emotional for her own wellbeing.

"Don't worry, Cat." I say in the most sympathetic voice I can. "just don't look too much into those things, trust me."

"Well why not?" she asks and wipes a tear away from her eye.

I sigh and lean in closer to her once we reach a red light. "Because I know for a fact, that Tori does like you. A lot." I tried to put as much emphasis on the 'A lot' as I could. She wipes her face and I could see a smile start to form from behind her hands.

"Thanks Jade!" she says after a short giggle.

The rest of the drive was spent with Cat being cheery as usual. When I turned the corner to her house, I put the car in park and locked the doors.

"What's wrong Jade?" she asks in confusion.

"I uh, just wanted to talk to you for a bit." I say to her while I continue to gather my thoughts.

"Sure!" she replied apprehensively. "About what?"

"What do you think about what me, you and Tori did last night?" I made sure to ask slowly and look deep into her eyes to make sure she understands.

"When?" she asks in her usual confused tone. This is ridiculous, is she really going to make me spell it out for her?

"Yesterday, when we.." I quickly thought of a way to explain and then pointed out two fingers on each hand and interlocked them together in a scissoring motion.

She still had a slightly confused expression but then her face lit back up as she made an 'O' with her lips. "It was really fun!" she said as she clapped her hands together lightly a few times.

"Okay, but how did it make you feel?" This was actually a lot harder than I thought. Talking to Cat was like trying to get information from an autistic three year old.

"Well, I felt a little weird about it at first, but then I really liked what was happening! And I wasn't really sure what to do but it all just sorta came naturally and it all felt really great!"

"So, it doesn't bother you now that it's over?" I ask her once she finishes.

Her smile fades slightly but she slowly shakes her head. I felt a somewhat relieved, maybe now I could feel more relaxed and wouldn't have any more annoying questions running through my mind. I look back at Cat who is still staring at me and waiting for me to respond.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Cat." I say to her and unlock the doors. She doesn't move and just sits there and looks at me with a distant look in her eyes.

"Jade?" she says softly.

"Yeah?" I respond to her in a slightly confused tone.

"Can I kiss you goodnight?"

Her question caught me off guard and I blinked a few times to make sure I heard her correctly. I saw no harm in it, so I responded with a 'sure' and she smiled and unbuckled her seatbelt.

She leaned into me and puckered her lips a little. I exhaled before closing my eyes and leaning into her. The moment our lips touch, I feel a sharp sensation rush through my body. I cup her cheek into my hand and pull her in closer, causing the pleasure to increase through me. I could feel her really getting into the kiss and she softly begins to place soft , quick kisses on my lips and making little noises with each kiss.

I grab her more tightly and hold her into place. She seemed a little tense at the contact, but I then lick her lower lip and she immediately soothes back down. The taste of her strawberry lip gloss causes my groin to heat up. She parts her lips and I take the opportunity to slip my tongue inside of her. I could still taste the avocado rolls in her breath and our tongues begin to battle for dominance. Cat smartly puts up little effort and my tongue easily glides over almost every inch of hers.

She pulls away after a few minutes and giggles at me with a large smile. I couldn't help but smile back and remove my hand from her head.

"Bye Jadey." She says with a wink and leaves the car. I watch her as she skips up to her door and unlocks it before going inside. I slump back into my seat and sighs. I felt absolutely conflicted. Cat and I had just shared the most intimate kiss I've ever had in a very long time, and yet I was dating Tori. Yes, Tori is an amazing kisser, but Cat was just as good if not better.

What am I even thinking? Am I actually considering dating Cat? Sure I've kissed her and we did have sex but dating her is actually a completely different level in my opinion. I audibly groan from anger. I never thought I'd ever had to choose between Cat and Tori.

I lick my lips and could still taste Cat's strawberry lip-gloss from the kiss. I smile at the taste and a devious smile spreads across my face as I start back up my car. I wouldn't have to choose between the two of them.

Because I want them both.

**Yeah, that's right, I gave you guys a cliff hanger. You gotta prob?**

**I'm sorry, I don't want any trouble...**

**QUICK SHOUT OUTS! To the people who have been reviewing every chapter so far. _G1GGL3Z159__7, __Lovatic1966, _(Always the last one to review each chapter, kinda creepy but highly appreciated!) and _Eletrickkid! _ I'd mention the rest of you guys, but that's a lot of work. Have shorter names perhaps?**

**Anyway, all reviews are appreciated! Especially now that the reviewing rate is back on track! Next update will be... eventually, or soon. Depending on the review count...**


	6. The Dark Side

**Thanks for the reviews! I was happy with the amount for this chapter, and lucky for you guys, I'm in sort of a giving mood. (Im giving you the next chapter, just so we're clear) Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: If I did own Victorious, It sure as hell wouldn't be on nickelodeon, which is another thing I don't own.**

**Tori's POV:**

'Why! WHY? WHY!'

The only word that could seem to form in my mind. _Why do I like Cat? Why couldn't I ask if she liked me back? Why do I have to be so nervous around her all of a sudden?_ I try to push all the tormenting thoughts out of my mind and look back down at the book in my hand. The words all seem to be in a foreign language. I shut the large book and throw it to the side of my bedroom. Homework is hard to do when you have so much on your mind. I lie back down and stare up at my ceiling and sigh. It's starting to look like I could never be happy. I get the girl of my dreams, but then Cat had to come along and just set me back to the beginning, liking someone that I know I shouldn't.

I just needed her to tell me that what happened last night meant nothing or that the feelings I have for her aren't what I think they are, but there's a part of me buried deep beneath my denial that knows I don't want her to, because it would crush me. That's probably why I couldn't talk to her about it today. The huge part of me that loves her surfaced at the sight of her beautiful gleaming-

Wait, did I just say I love Cat?

I quickly sit up and lean my head against the wall. I CAN'T be in love with Cat, I have Jade. I love Jade! There's definitely no doubt about that. I can't love two people, it doesn't make sense.

I look to my nightstand and see my Pearphone. Maybe I should call Jade now, and just forget about Cat for a while. I hastily pick up the phone and go to my speed dials list, were Jade's number has been since we started dating. I click on her name and wait, after a few rings, I hear her pick up.

"Hey Babe." Jade says happily.

"Hi Jade." I reply with a smile. Hearing her voice makes me completely forget every conflicting and confusing thought and leaves me with an eased and relaxed sensation. "Are you still driving?" I ask noticing the music in the background.

"Yeah, I just dropped off Cat and heading home."

"Oh" my voice sinks a little. "Do you want me to call you back when you get home?"

"No it's okay, like I'd care if I got pulled over."

I chuckle at her display of defiance. "So what's up?"

"Well I was thinking about what you were telling me about Cat earlier today." Jade says with a hint of nervousness in her voice. I scoff, Cat is definitely not my favorite subject right now.

"Something wrong?" she asks dryly, it was evident by her tone of voice that she didn't really care.

"No, nothing." I roll my eyes. "So what about Cat?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine with you liking her."

My eyes widen and I start to get another nervous feeling. Jade has ALWAYS been the jealous type."R-realy? Why?"

"Because I know you like me more" I can almost hear her smirking through the phone. "Besides, it would be hypocritical of me to not be okay with it."

"Yeah but- wait what?"

"What I'm trying to say is there's another reason why I'm okay with it."

"Which is?" I say almost immediately.

"I never really hated Cat, and last night might have _reinforced _those feelings." Her voice sounds slightly muffled and softer, as if she were looking for the right words as she went along.

"Oh my gosh, you like her too!" Even though I feel a little angered, I can't help but grin a little.

"And I think I've found a way to solve both our problems." Jade voice returns to its lively tone.

"What do you mean?" I ask and pop a grape in my mouth from the bowl beside me.

"What if we both get what we both what, which would be each other... and Cat."

My heart starts racing at the fear of what I think she's implying. "Jade, what are you suggesting?" I ask slowly and sternly.

"I'm suggesting, that the two of us," she pauses and I can hear her take a deep breath. "date Cat." I almost drop the phone, but my fingers get a shaky grip on it before it slips out.

"Jade, I can't believe that you just said that." I say as tears begin to stream down the side of my face.

Jade sighs. "Tori, I'm sorry, I just thought it's what we both would want."

"Well it's not!" I almost scream into the phone. I pinch the bridge of my nose to calm myself a little. "It doesn't even make sense. How can three people be in a relationship? It's DISGUSTING"

Jade was silent for a minute, but I could still hear breathing from the other side of the line. "You're right" she says softly, I almost couldn't hear it. "You're right it's gross, I'm sorry I even thought about it," she says much louder.

"Well, okay then." I say much more calmly. "I uh, gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Sure." She says and I hang up the phone. Just as I get up to get ready for bed, I hear a knock on my door and my dad walks in.

"Tori, honey, I heard you screaming. Are you alright?" he asks comfortingly.

"Yeah, I was just on the phone, things got pretty heated."

He scans the room to make sure everything was in order. "Okay, your mother and I are turning in for the night, so goodnight." He says before closing the door.

"Night." I say softly before getting up and changing out of my clothes. Once I'm ready for bed, I turn off my light and crawl into my bed. Since Jade and I are now dating, there's no need for my petty tradition. I frown and slowly place my head on the pillow. Did Jade and I just have our first fight? I can't believe we've only been dating a day and we've already gotten into an argument. I hope I can make things right tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning, I dolefully get out of bed and get ready for school. I was just about to ask Trina for a ride, when I heard Jade's car horn honk from outside. I was pleasantly surprised that she had come. I say goodbye to mom and dad, and walk outside to Jade's car.

"Hey." I say to her as I enter the car.

"Hey" she replies and starts the engine.

The entire car ride was in silence. I had desperately wanted to say something but I couldn't think of anything to say to her. When we get to school, Jade parks in her usual shady spot under a tree and turns to me.

"Tori, you know I'm sorry for what I said yesterday right?" she asks sincerely.

I smile up at her and stroke her hair. "I know you are, and I wasn't really mad. I guess I was just really surprised."

"Good, so now can we go back to the way we were?"

My smile widens and I lean in and give her a slow, gentle kiss. She smiles into it and kisses me back before breaking the kiss and smirking at me. "C'mon we don't wanna be late." She sings and leaves the car. I chuckle at her and open the door to leave the car.

We walked into school and straight into first period class with Sikowitz. As usual, eyes turned to us and watched as we sit down together, but averted their gazes when they caught sight of Jade. I couldn't help but notice Cat sitting a few seats away. When she sees me staring at me, she smiles and waves in my direction. I wave back and turn my attention back to Sikowitz.

"Now class, today we will be doing what I like to call an Improv skit." He says and clasps his hands together.

"An improv _skit_?" Beck asks to clarify.

"Yes an IMPROV skit." Sikowitz replied. "I will select a leader, and that person will select two other people to do an acting scene with, the scenario and characters will be provided, but the lines will be made up by the actors." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"For the leader I choose, CAT!" He says and points at Cat, who happily shrieks and skips up stage. "Now Cat, who will you be acting with?"

"Um, I choose Robbie!" I roll my eyes and sink back in my chair. Figures she'd choose him. Robbie sat Rex down in his seat and walked up the stage next to Cat. "-and Tori!"

My eyes snap back up to her and my palms start to sweat as I walk up to the stage alongside Robbie and Cat.

"Okay now Cat, you and Robbie, are portraying a married couple," Cat giggles at Robbie, causing him to blush slightly and look away. "but Cat is having an affair with.. Tori." Sikowitz says and points to me.

"What?" I ask wide-eyed.

"For the scenario," Sikowitz continues. "Cat and Robbie are on a date, and Cat leaves unexpectedly to be with Tori, but Robbie follows her to catch her in the act." He pauses and walks over to the conveniently placed table in the middle of the stage. "Cat, Robbie, take your seats and begin!"

"Oh Tony, Thank you so much for bringing me here, I've heard so much about this restaurant!" Cat exclaims in a low, southern accent as they take their seats. I walk off the stage and watch the beginning of the scene.

"Only the best for my Stella." Robbie replies and picks up the imaginary menu on the table.

Cat takes out her Pearphone and pretends to look through it. A look of horror slowly spreads on her face and she puts her phone back into her pocket. "Honey, I have to leave. Something came up, it's an emergency. We'll have to do this another time." Cat says as she begins to stand up.

"Stella, It isn't that easy to get a reservation here, are you sure you can't-"

"No, I have to leave right now, I'm so sorry babe." 'Stella' says before pecking 'Tony' on the cheek and leaving the table.

Once Cat leaves the stage, Robbie looks around nervously to make sure she's gone but still out of view before following her off the stage.

Sikowitz signals me to go on, so I hesitantly walk up and pace when I see Cat enter a few seconds later.

"Suzette, what happened? You sent me an urgent text to come to your place. I was in the middle of a date with Tony." She says and throws her hands up. Apparently I'm Suzette.

I quickly think of a dramatic response. "I can't do this anymore Stella." I blurt out suddenly. Where did that come from? Might as well go with it.

Cat's expression drops and she looks to me with wide and saddened eyes. I've always admired her amazing acting skills. "What do you mean?" she asks and takes a step closer to me.

I sigh and look down toward my feet. "I'm tired of running around behind your husband's back and seeing you. I keep telling myself that things will get better and that someday you'll decide on your own to be with me and only me. I'm done lying to myself, I love you and I want you all to myself." Now where did THAT come from? Once I finish, I look back up at Cat, who still has a sad expression, and lifts her hand to cover her mouth.

"I'm so sorry Suzette," she says and lets a tear fall from her eye. "I had no idea you felt like this and you're right, you don't deserve me keeping you in suspense any longer." She steps closer to me and takes both my hands in hers. "I love you," When she says this my heart flutters and a tear falls from my eyes. "and I've decided I want to be with you and only you." She smiles at me and I automatically smile back.

Her eyelids fall a little and she leans her face closer to mine. I bite my lip but slowly find myself leaning into her. I look at the class from the corner of my eyes and everyone's on the edge of their seats. Especially Sikowitz, who seems to be very pleased with the acting so far. Jade just sits still and smirks at me, almost as if she's trying to mock me. The scent of Cat's lavender shampoo hits my nose just as Robbie decides to jump on stage.

"A-ha!" he exclaims and puts at Cat who looks towards him with a gasp. "I knew you were cheating on me." He continues as he walks towards us.

"Tony I swear, I didn't want you to find out like this." She says as she approaches him.

"I just can't believe you would do this to me, especially not with her." He points to me with a disgusted face. I gasp in offense." You told me you were done with Suzette and that she was a bad part of your life that you would never return to." He says as he takes another step closer to Cat.

"I know, I know," She replies and tightly shuts her eyes. "but I love Suzette, and I'm tired of hiding it. Our marriage hasn't been improving in the slightest and I know you've been noticing it too."

Robbie sighs and looks back up to Cat. "You're right" he replies dejectedly. "I don't even know why I came here anymore. I know I care for you Stella, and I want you to be happy, and if you find happiness with Suzette, then I wish you two the best."

Cat hugs him and whispers a quick 'thank you' into his ears before walking back towards me and putting an arm around my waist. I smile back down at her and watch as Robbie waves to us and exits the stage without a word.

"Now where were we?" Cat asks and releases me from her grasp. I nervously smile at her and place my hands on her waist. She smiles back up at me with her chocolate colored eyes full of lust. I pull her closer to me and lean myself into her. I notice everyone in the class once again on the edge of their seats. Cat slowly leans her head in and all thoughts leave my mind. I forget the classroom, my better judgment, and the fact that I'm dating Jade. All I want to do is kiss the beautiful red-haired girl in front of me.

I close my eyes and wait for her soft, inviting lips to meet mine. I can feel her breath on my lower lips and slightly pucker my lips. Our lips barely brush against each other's when the bell rings. Causing Cat to freeze in place and draw back her head.

"Tori, Cat, that was a fantastic performance." Sikowitz says from his seat by the stage. Everyone claps in agreement. Especially Jade, who stares up at us and claps slowly with an enthusiastic grin.

"See you at lunch Tori!" Cat yells and skips back off stage. I felt a little disappointed that she didn't seem as hurt that the bell interrupted our kiss as I was. She grabs her things and leaves the room with everyone else, leaving me behind in the room. I slowly take up my bag from my seat and walk out of the room.

I was so ashamed of what happened. I lost all rational thought and at one point I was no longer acting. I love Cat, and it's time for me to stop lying to myself. If I'm ever going to be happy, I need to be with the TWO people I love. No matter what other people may think. I smile and pick up my pace down the hall. I almost knock into a few people in my hurry, but still kept my speed. I spot who I was looking for by her locker, putting in the last of her books.

"Jade." I say to her with a small smile.

She looks up at me and purses her lips together. "Hmm?" she asks and lifts her eyebrows.

"I'm in" Was all I managed to say. She seemed to immediately catch on.

She smirks back at me before closing her locker. "I knew you'd come around." She says and walks away.

**I love the way this chapter turned out again! Who am I kidding, I love this story!**

**Wait lemme stop bragging, its unprofessional . -_-**

**As usual, I require reviews for remuneration.**


	7. The Game Plan

**Sorry for the late update. Unfortunately, I'm not dead. I had half of this chapter completed, but then my laptop screen broke and is now being repaired. I had to restart the entire chapter from my phone, so forgive me for any grammatical errors. To make up for my absence, this chapter will be REAAAALly long. Thanks again for the encouraging reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Own Victorious? It's too late to pursue that dream because IT'S ENDING!**

**Just like that, like a leaf in the wind, alluring millions with its beauty, but as soon as you start to admire it, grow an attachment to it, it's gone. Never to return again. Sure there will be others like it, but it will never be the same, perfect leaf.**

**Sorry, my emotions got away from me there for a little while...**

**Jade's POV:**

Tori giggles sweetly as I slide another French fry into her mouth. We're both sitting together alone at a table outside, isolated from our usual group of friends. Tori had suggested we sit alone so we could have a chance to talk, so here we are, feeding each other French fries. It had been going great until a group of jerks passed by us and made whistling noises and kissing faces. I naturally threw my drink at them and they ran off in embarrassment and fear. I'm starting to regret it though, these fries are just so damn salty.

"I'm taking your soda." I announce before grabbing Tori's cup from her side of the table. She inhales and opens her mouth to say something, but just sighs it off with a small smile.

"So how are we going to ask Cat to be our girlfriend?" Tori says after a moment of silence and bites into a fry. "It's not like we can just walk up to her and ask her if she wants to date us." "

"I haven't really thought that through yet, but I thought we could make a game out of it." I reply once I swallow the food in my mouth. She looks at me with a puzzled expression.

"A game?" she says with a small laugh.

"Sure. Maybe we could..." I pause and wave my hands around to encourage my thinking process. I look over at Cat, who is sitting with Andre, Beck and Robbie. She's apparently telling them some story and only Robbie seems to be listening. I roll my eyes and focus my attention back towards Cat. Once I catch the sight of her bright red hair flowing down past her soft, pink lips, my mind shifts out of control, and all I can think of is her and how I would dominate her once she's ours. How I would make her beg and scream my name to satisfy her.

"Jade?" Tori says and I snap my attention back to her. She's smiling at my with her eyebrows raised and she seems to be holding back laughter. I start to feel the warmth flood to my cheeks from the embarrassment of what I was just caught doing. "You were saying?" I try to respond, but my mind can't seem to form any other thoughts besides Cat and my need to feel wanted by her. A devious smile spreads across my face. I've thought of it. The perfect plan.

"We can have a competition." I say softly to Tori.

She leans in and looks at me with a face that says 'Is that the best you can come up with?' "A competition?"

"Yep, between the two of us. We both try to seduce Cat, and just when she's at her breaking point, whoever sends her over the top, is the one who gets to asks her." I say with my voice still almost in a whisper.

"That's, actually a great idea." Tori admits as she leans back into her seat.

"Then why aren't you smiling?" I ask and brush a lock of her hair behind her ear. She looks back up to me with her big brown eyes that just make me melt. Since when does she have this effect on me?

"I like it but, I'm not sure I can compete with you in that field. You do have so much more experience making people want you." She replies with a smirk.

I roll my eyes but smile back at her. "Well that's true, but you're not too bad either," I say before eating another fry, which are now starting to get cold. "You shouldn't give up without even trying." She smiles back up at me nervously and then looks behind her towards Cat. I hear her exhale deeply while her glance turns into a dreamy daze. "Okay, I'll do it." She says without averting her gaze from Cat. I snap my fingers and she immediately turns back around and faces me. "Great, lunch is almost over now, so the next time we can get here alone, I'll 'make my move' and you take notes." I say as I sling my bag over my shoulder as I get up to leave. As I pass Tori she grabs my arm and turns me around.

"Do you really think I'm 'not too bad'?" She asks with eyebrows raised.

"Sure," I reply with a shrug. "You got me didn't you?" I wink at her and walk away as the bell rings signaling the end of lunch.

* * *

My next class was Algebra, which was crap seeing as I didn't have Cat or Tori to entertain me. Now, I'm walking down the hall to meet Tori at her class. Halfway to the classroom, I pass by Beck who is walking in the opposite direction, most likely headed towards his next class. He looks up at me and our eyes lock for what seems like an eternity. I feel a quick 'flutter' in my stomach, but it immediately goes away as I turn my head and continue walking without a second glance. That was the least amount of nervous tension I've felt around Beck since our breakup. Which is a good sign seeing as how much I've moved on. I've either lost all feelings for him, or I've turned from guys completely, which I don't mind at all at this point. I greet my girlfriend at the door of her class with a hug and a quick kiss. She huddles up next to me as we walk down the hall to our next class, which we have together. As we turn the corner, we see Cat emptying out the books from her locker into her bag. The halls are completely empty, the perfect time to begin our little game. I motion at Tori to stay behind the corner and watch as I approach Cat. Once I reach up to her locker, she greets me happily with a smile.

"Hey Jade!" She says exuberantly. Her shrill voice almost makes my ears bleed.

"Hi Cat." I reply with a smile as I lean against the lockers adjacent to me. "Where are you rushing off to?"

She giggles from the tone of my question. "I'm going to history class." As she talks, she looks down at her feet and back up to me once she finishes. I almost lose my train of thought again by how undeniably cute she is.

"I hate history," I say with a small pout. "but maybe that's just because I'm not that good at it." As I talk I step closer towards her, leaving only an inch of space between my face and hers. I begin to run my hand through her soft, magenta colored hair, stroking it gently. She shivers a little, and her eyes dart between me and my hand in her hair. "Maybe I could tutor you." She says with her eyes still glued to my hand. I slowly retract it downward to my waist, brushing against her side and thigh in the process. Her eyes shoot up at me and I retaliate by staring back at them. You can tell a lot by looking into someone's eyes. Right now for instance, I can tell that Cat is nervous. She doesn't know what I'm doing, but she doesn't want me to stop. Which was exactly what I was going for.

"I would love that" I tell her in almost a whisper with my eyes still locked into hers. I couldn't tell for sure, but it seems like she's leaning into me. Since I'm staring at her so deeply, I couldn't notice any movement. "Well, guess we better head to class." I say rather loudly before turning around and walking down the hall towards Tori, leaving a confused Cat watching as I turn the corner.

Tori is discreetly staring back down at Cat, with her eyes wide opened and jaw on the floor. "Wow." she says before turning to me. "That was so... so..."

"Subtle?" I finish for her. "The key is to not throw yourself at her." I point out with a smirk. Tori's expression swiftly changes. She groans and turns around in anguish. "I'll never be as good as you." She says sadly and leans her head against a locker. Her flattery makes me smile and I step closer to her and wrap my arms around her from behind. "Don't be so upset baby." I say comfortingly into her ear. "I already told you, just relax and try not to think about it so much. She turns around and smiles at me, with her arms clasped into mine.

"Fine, sorry for worrying so much about it." She says before planting a quick kiss on my hand. I purse my lips and squeeze her hands.

"It's fine. Now do we have to go to class? I've gone all day without coffee and it's the only thing that normally gets me through the day."

She looks at me with a smirk and steps in closer to me. "But you have me for that now." I smirk back at her and pull her in for a soft, lingering kiss that lasts for a brief moment before Tori breaks it and wraps her arms around me in a tight loving hug. I lean my head on her shoulder and softly kiss her earlobe, before whispering into it.

"Seriously let's get coffee."

* * *

When we get back to the school from the donut shop across town, coffees in hand, school was almost over and we could hear the final bell let out from outside the front door. We wait to make sure the halls are crowded with enough people for no one to notice us sneaking inside. The last thing I want right now is another week of detention. We inconspicuously slip inside to get the rest of the things from our lockers before leaving, and to finish our little game with Cat.

After two minutes of mindlessly throwing random books into my bag, I move my hand towards my locker door to close it, but the picture of Tori that I had recently placed on the inside of my locker door makes me freeze in my tracks. I couldn't explain it, but there's this pull she's been having on me lately. It's as if I can't stand being a part from her. I know it's pretty much the normal reaction to getting a new girlfriend but Beck has never made me feel this way before. Of course I loved him, but I was always able to tolerate at least a short amount of time apart from him. No matter how jealous and insecure it made me feel.

Maybe that feeling is stronger with Tori. Maybe the insecure feeling I have when I'm not near her is too much for me to handle. Maybe it always was, but instead of realizing my feelings for her for what they always were, I didn't want to realize my attraction to her for what it was because it seemed wrong. Because I was with Beck. So I twisted it into something completely different. Hatred. Maybe If I had known that what I was doing was hurting her so much, I probably wouldn't have pushed her so much.

I slam the locker door shut and vigorously wipe a tear that starts to form from my eye. I shouldn't be thinking this. I have what I know I've always wanted, to be with her, to hold her, to be able to tell her how I truly feel about her.

In my rant of thoughts, I had already left my locker and was already a few feet away from Tori's dance class, where she had said she left something. Even in autopilot, my brain always seems to bring me to her. I keep walking and see Tori walking out of a room not too far from me, tapping away on her phone, and Cat exiting from a classroom opposite side of Tori, causing the two of them to knock headfirst into each other. The impact causes most of Cat's books and Tori's phone to crash down onto the floor.

"Awh man, that's the third time this week my phone's dropped!" Tori exclaims as she drops down to her knees to pick up her phone.

"Oh Tori, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" Cat bends down next to Tori to pick up her scattered books. Her face is displaying a mixture of genuine concern and sadness, as if she had just stepped on a puppy. I duck into the empty room next to me and continue to watch.

"It's okay, I know you didn't." Tori immediately checks her phone for any signs of damage and helps Cat with the rest of her books. She makes sure Cat has all of her books before standing back up and facing her. Their eyes lock into each other's and Cat flashes Tori her signature smile. Tori awkwardly tries to avoid the eye contact, but soon gives in as the corners of her lips nervously twitch into a small smile. It was almost unbearable to watch, Tori looks so helpless and scared, while Cat is staring at her, waiting for her to say or do something.

"Okay, I'll see you later Cat." Tori says and turns to walk away, with her head ducked. Cat's smile fades slightly, possibly from disappointment. She twists her lips and watches as Tori slowly walks away. I couldn't believe this. How could Tori be this shy around Cat?

She looks up and sees me looking back at her. She flinches at the sight of me looking back at her. I angrily make a U-turn motion with my finger to signal her to turn back around. She mumbles in protest and begins to express many different emotions with her facial expressions. She's standing right in front of me, so Cat, who is still standing there and staring off into space, doesn't notice her talking to me.

She soon gives in and turns around with a pout to face Cat. She walks up to her and her sullen expression soon turns into a flirtatious smile. "On second thought, wait up Cat!" She says before walking up to her. Cat's face instantly brightens back up and the smile returns to her face. "I love your top." Tori says as she strokes the orange material of Cat's tank top.

Cat continues to smile up at Tori and looks down at her hand. "Really? Because I wasn't too sure about buying it. I was at the store and couldn't decide because they had it in so many different colors. I was really conflicted until I saw a guy spill orange juice on his shirt and thought it was a sign."

Tori holds her head back in an over exaggerated bellowing laugh, causing Cat to tilt her head in confusion. I pinch the bridge of my nose in frustration, she said she'd be bad, but that was just awful. "Maybe you and I can go shopping together sometime." Tori says in a slightly higher pitched voice as she moves her fingers towards Cat's ear. She giggles at the contact.

"Kay Kay" she says in a much lower, softer voice as Tori begins tickling her ear one finger after the other.

Tori's smile brightens as she continues to play with Cat's ear. Cat coos in approval and snuggles her head closer towards Tori's hand. "You and I should definitely hang out more." As Tori says this, Cat's eyes shot up towards her in a nervous, yet pleasantly surprised smile. "Really?" She asks in a shocked tone, as if it was inconceivable that anyone would voluntarily spend time with her. Tori nods with a giggle. "_A lot_more" She says the words 'A lot' in a very seductive way, much to Cat's evident enjoyment.

"Guess I'll see you later Cat!" Tori says after abruptly removing her hand from Cat's head and walking away. Cat giggles in response and begins to happily skip away. Tori walks back to me with a proud smirk. "'Not too bad' huh?" she asks quoting me.

"For you." I smirk back at her in response. "You lasted much longer than I thought you would." Tori quickly shoots her tongue out at me and we begin our walk down the hall.

"Well _I_thought I did pretty well, but she doesn't seem close to breaking yet and flirting with her only made me want her more." Tori says with a pout.

I purse my lips and then a thought comes to mind. "Well if one of us at a time isn't enough to push Cat over the edge, then maybe the two of us can try together." I suggest as the thoughts of the three of us together suddenly rushes back to mind. "And fast."

Tori looks up at me and licks her teeth behind a grin. "Getting horny?" It sounds more of a statement than a question. I untwine our hands that were previously locked together and turn away from her slightly. "No!" I exclaim with a scoff. "I simply don't enjoy waiting."

"Sure," Tori rolls her eyes and crosses her arms. "but, then if we do it your way, how will we know who wins the game?" She asks aporetically.

I sigh in dismay. Somewhere along the way I had completely forgotten this was all a game. "When the time comes, I'm sure we'll both be able to tell. I say with a subconscious wink to Tori.

She blushes back to me and quickly averts her eyes. "I'm sure I'll be much better with you around. That is if we can find her before she leaves."

"Won't be a problem." I say as I take my phone from my pocket. I send Cat a quick text telling her to meet me and Tori outside, which she immediately replies with a smiley face. Tori and I wait for her by the front door and go over what I had planned.

We hear her skipping down the halls after a moment. Tori looks up at me with an excited yet fearful smile. "Ready?" She asks with her voice barely above a whisper. By the look on her face, she seems to be asking herself more than she's asking me. I snicker at the somehow amusing look of fear riddled on her face and nod.

Cat bounces through the door and a worried expression clouds over her previously sunny and exultant composure at the sight of me and Tori standing in front of her. She looks back and forth between the two of us frantically and the corners of her lips twitch into a smile. I look over at Tori briefly, who seemed much more relaxed knowing Cat was just as nervous as she was.

"Hi." Cat says much less jubilantly than usual.

"Hi Cat." Tori and I say in unison. Cat eases back up and takes a step closer to us.

"What's up?" she asks with a giggle.

"Oh Jade and I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." Tori says with a pouty smile.

Cat purses her lips and shrugs. "Sure!"

"Not here." I say cutting her short in a low, seductive voice. "Let's all go back to my car." Cat eagerly licks her lips and bats her eyelashes.

"Kay Kay." She says as she darts her eyes from me to Tori again.

Tori leads the way to the car with me and Cat closely behind. An idea pops into my head as I watch Tori's rear end sway from side to side in front of us. I lean in closer to Cat, who is absentmindedly looking in every direction

"Cat." She looks at me and widens her eyes in response. "Doesn't Tori's ass look great in those jeans?" I ask in a low whisper.

Cat's entire face turns red as she cups her face playfully into her hands. She giggles lightly from her 'hand mask' and looks downward towards her feet. We continue walking silently but I notice Cat stealing glances at Tori's can.

We get to my Car and I walk ahead of Cat and Tori to unlock it. As Tori reaches for the handle to the backseat, I give her ass cheeks a quick smack, causing her to moan a high pitched yelp. I narrow my eyes and bite my lower lip before walking over to the other side of the car. Tori winks at me in return as Cat skips in front of me and slides into the middle of the backseat. Me and Tori enter the car at once and lock the doors behind us. Cat watches us with a blank expression and smiles up at us once we're all settled.

"So what did you wanna walk about?"

Tori didn't answer Cat's question. Instead she pounced on her and began viciously kissing and sucking at Cat's neck. Cat's eyes nearly popped out of her head from shock. I was just as surprised as she was! I'm sure this was considered cheating to our 'game', but I felt it best not to mention it. Cat's eyes began to shut as she moaned and whimpered from Tori's incessant sucking on her neck.

I was driven crazy by the slurping and moaning sounds coming from the two lust-driven girls in front of me. I decided to join in and started placing long, hard kisses along Cat's jawline. Tori removed her face form Cat's neck and flipped herself over so she was now kneeling in front of Cat and facing us. Cat straddled Tori as she drove her head inwards to meet Cat's lips with hers in a fierce open mouth tongue kiss. Cat cups Tori's face in her hands, her fingers dancing over her cheekbones.

Tori eventually pulls herself off of Cat. I watch as the two of them pant for air and Tori scrambles off Cat and into her previous seat. She leans over Cat and I follow her movement, knowing exactly what was coming next. Tori starts tracing circles on Cat's belly with her finger. She looks down at Tori and smiles.

"Cat will you be my girlfriend?" Tori asks with a hopeful smile. Cat smile widens and her eyes bulge with joy. Her expression immediately changes however, to a more confused state.

"B-but I thought. W-weren't you and." Cat stutters and points at me. I smile at her adorable look of confusion.

"Oh I'm fine with it, as long as you'll be my girlfriend too." I say with a smirk.

Cat frowns slightly and looks downward, as if she's deep in thought. "So you mean the three of us," She pauses for a brief moment and waves between the three of us. "date each other?" Tori and I sit up and look at each other fearfully. We had never taken into account the fact that Cat might reject us, mainly because it never seemed like a possibility. We both nod and look back down at Cat. Who was still confused and looked like she was processing what was happening.

"Okay!" she exclaims before flashing us a huge smile.

Tori and I sigh in relief. I couldn't help but smile and hug Cat tightly. She giggles and wraps an arm around me. "Cat, I'm so glad you said that!" Tori says with an excited grin and pulls the two of us into a group hug. Cat continues to giggle and Tori and I simultaneously kiss both sides of her cheek, making her blush.

"The three of us should go somewhere to celebrate." Tori suggest as she releases me and Cat from her grasp.

"Sure, why not." I say as I release Cat from my arms. "Where to?"

"Let's let Cat choose." Tori says as she looks down at Cat. "Pick anywhere you wanna go."

"In reality." I add for cautionary measures.

Cat hums and slowly rolls her eyes. "How about the carnival?" she says in a cheerful tone.

"Sure, there's one not too far from here. We should be there and back before it gets dark." Says Tori as she turns herself to open the car door.

"Great let's go." I say following her lead.

"Wait!" Cat almost yells from her seat.

"What's wrong Cat?" Tori asks in a frightened voice.

"I can't go." She replies blankly.

"Why?" I ask in an impatient yet dejected tone.

"Well my mom promised me we would go to the carnival together today, and she should be here to pick soon."

"But, if you knew that, then why did you suggest we go there?" Tori asks slowly.

"Because you asked where I wanted to go." Cat says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

I shake my head with a sigh. "Fine, then promise _us_ that the three of us can all go somewhere tomorrow." I say to Cat.

"Kay Kay." Cat says before her checking her phone. "That's my mom, she said she's parked out front, see you two tomorrow." She says before giving the two of us each a quick kiss on the lips.

"She sure is... something." Tori says with a sigh after Cat leaves the car.

"Yeah, but at least she's ours now." We both smile and Tori leans in and rests her head on my shoulder.

**Tori's POV:**

After Jade took me home, I immediately ran up to my room and crashed on my bed. I had had a long, tiring day. Even though it was without a doubt one of the most exhausting days of my life, it was also one of the best.

I roll on to my back and a smile spread across my face. _I'm dating Cat and Jade. I'm dating Cat and Jade. _No matter how many times I say it over in my head, I still couldn't fully perceive it. I've loved Jade for over a year now and although I'd be lying if I said I've always had feelings for Cat, I couldn't possibly picture me and Jade with anyone else. She's amazing, beautiful, talented, and an incredibly great kisser. I haven't felt this happy in, well, never! And by the way things are going, I have a feeling this feling will last.

I hear a knock on my door. Before I can turn my head to answer, Trina barges in and walks over to the side of my bed. "Y'know, the point of knocking, is to wait for someone to-"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Listen I need to talk to you." She says, cutting me off mid-sentence.

"Sure, what?" I say in a deadpan tone.

"Well, I've been kinda curious about why you're so happy all of a sudden these days and I think I found out why." Trina says as she takes a seat on my mattress.

My heart sinks. Had she really found out about me, Jade and Cat already? There's no way that could've traveled so fast. I mean it literally happened minutes ago. I never even thought about how I'd feel about people knowing about the three of us. A week ago the thought of three people being together was unfathomable to me. Who knows how many other people could feel the same way, especially my parents...

"What did you find out?" I ask trying to hold back the fear in my voice.

"I know about you and Jade." She states simply.

I exhale a huge breath I hadn't even realize I was holding. Jade? Just Jade? "Oh" I say trying to sound disappointed.

"Yeah. I was honestly totally surprised when I found out, and I also felt a little hurt because I hadn't heard it from you." Trina mutters the last part but I still heard her clearly. My eyes shoot up at her in full attention. Trina's never been the type of person to have 'Sentimental Feelings' before. This was the absolute last reaction I was expecting from her.

"Why?" I ask, urging her to continue.

"Well I know I've never been the best sister to you but, we're usually always able to tell anything to each other and I feel like I'm the last one to know about this." She says as she plays with her fingernails. She did have a point though. Trina has always been a person I could share anything with. I used to think that was because she was never even really listening. If I had known me talking to her meant this much to her, I would've told her a long time ago.

"Trina I'm so sorry." I tell her as I sit up and look into her eyes. "I didn't know you cared so much."

"It's fine, just promise me that we'll never keep anything like this from each other."

"I pr-" I cut myself off and begin to think about what I was about to say. Was I really comfortable with anyone knowing about my threesome relationship? I know I could trust Trina, but how would she react? If she's anything like how I was before all of this, I'd rather not be judged and have any change of thought.

"I promise." I say with my fingers crossed behind my back. Trina awkwardly extends her hands and I chuckle as I pull her in for a hug. I could definitely get used to the new Trina.

"Since we're having this 'sister moment', do you think you could run down to the store and pick me up some grape juice?" Trina asks with her head still perched on my shoulder.

That didn't last long.

**NOTES OF WORTH! (Instead of the usual crap that has nothing to do with anything.):**

**1st off, I've wanted to change the title of this story for a while, but couldn't think up any ideas. So I figured why not let the minions- *ahem* READERS decide. It makes much more sense this way, after all I came up with the story part and I'm not made of creativity. So if you have any ideas or want it to stay as is, lemme know in a review.**

**Next. The story takes a big turn after this chapter. I've noticed that the story so far takes place within a couple days. I hate it when stories do that. This one shant not be one of them! Was that a double negative? Oh well you get the point. Next chapters features a time skip.**

**Third thing was... Review? Yeah sounds like something I'd want. So third thing is to REVIEW. HARD! And also, who else almost had a heart attack when they found out Victorious is cancelled? -_-**


End file.
